Parasol Zombie (PvZH)
:For the Plants vs. Zombies 2 version, see Parasol Zombie. 225px |strength = 3 |health = 6 |cost = 4 |set = Colossal |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Brainy |tribe = Party Zombie |trait = Untrickable |ability = Zombies next door are Untrickable. |flavor text = Her favorite author is Brain Austen.}} Parasol Zombie is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 4 to play and has 3 /6 . She has the Untrickable trait, and her ability gives all zombies on the lanes adjacent to her the Untrickable trait. This ability persists until all Parasol Zombies around the zombie are removed from the field. Her closest plant counterpart is . Origins She is based on the zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. The author "Brain Austen" mentioned in her description is a reference to Jane Austen, an English novelist known primarily for her six major novels. Coincidentally, all of Jane Austen's major novels were set during the Georgian era, and Parasol Zombie wears clothing similar to women from that time period. Statistics *'Class:' Brainy *'Tribe:' Party Zombie *'Trait: Untrickable' *'Ability:' Zombies next door are Untrickable. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description Her favorite author is Brain Austen. Update history Update 1.22.12 *Added to the game. Strategies With Parasol Zombie has quite great stats for a 4 card. She also has an amazing trait, namely Untrickable for herself and zombies next to her. This can make it tough for plants to destroy her and the zombies next to her. You can play a very powerful zombie such as Nurse Gargantuar or and do not have to worry much about plant tricks. Just be careful of abilities such as Jumping Bean's and 's, as they bypass the Untrickable trait. The main issue for her is that she has no tribe synergy with other zombies. Even so, try to use cards like Intergalactic Warlord, Going Viral, or that can benefit her. If you are playing as Rustbolt, cards such as Rock Wall or Escape through Time can be used to boost her survivability, and by extension, your other zombies to remain unaffected by most plant tricks. Immorticia is one of the best heroes to use this card with as she has access to both many strong zombies like Zombot 1000 and access to boosting tricks like Maniacal Laugh. As tricks are usually the tools used to counter these, combining them with Parasol Zombie makes it much more difficult to destroy these strong zombies. What makes this even more difficult is that unlike Umbrella Leaf, Parasol Zombie herself also possesses the Untrickable trait as well as good stats, meaning it will also be difficult to remove Parasol Zombie before removing the strong zombie in question. Against Parasol Zombie is a very tough zombie to destroy, namely her tough stats, her Untrickable trait, and her ability. Due to this, you cannot use tricks like , , , or Shamrocket to take care of her and the zombies next door. If she is played on an empty lane, the best counter for her is as it can destroy her unless boosted. Cob Cannon and Briar Rose are also effective. As a last resort, play glass cannons to damage her. Otherwise, you can stall by using or Jumping Bean to survive for a few turns and protect your defenses. The Great Zucchini can also render this useless. If there is an extremely dangerous zombie adjacent to her, cards such as , Sweet Pea or Whipvine can move her away from the zombie (or vice versa), making it vulnerable to tricks. However, her Untrickable trait can extend to almost all lanes, so be mindful. Gallery ParasolZombie3UnfinishedStats.png|Parasol Zombie's statistics ParasolZombieCard.jpg|Parasol Zombie's card ParasolZombieUnlocked.jpg|Parasol Zombie unlocked Parasol Zombie Cardface.png|Parasol Zombie's card image SpriteAtlasTexture 10582d6e6955cde4e8c0688a58150234 1024x1024 fmt34-10582d6e6955cde4e8c0688a58150234 14 CAB-e432f7d2ca668bd25eb.png|Parasol Zombie's textures Whack.png|Parasol Zombie attacking Huzzah.png|Parasol Zombie hurt Whap.png|Parasol Zombie destroyed IMG Catbrella.PNG|Two Fraidy Cats with the Untrickable trait due to Parasol Zombie's ability IMG ParasolShoot.PNG|Parasol Zombie's Overshoot animation (1) Stretch pliz.png|Parasol Zombie's Overshoot animation (2) ParasolZombieonLostColosseum.jpg|Parasol Zombie Fused with Lost Colosseum DeadlyParasol.jpg|Parasol Zombie with the Deadly trait StrikethroughParasol.jpg|Parasol Zombie with the Strikethrough trait ParasolZombiesRockParasol.jpg|Rock Wall being used on Parasol Zombie ThisBrainisforyou.jpg|Lurch for Lunch being played on Parasol Zombie InCryptedParasol.jpg|In-Crypted being played on Parasol Zombie PossessedParasol.jpg|Possessed being played on Parasol Zombie Trivia *Her description is the second time Jane Austen has been referenced in the series. The first was in Lightning Reed's Almanac entry in the same game that they both first appeared in. *She has an unused animation where she places her hand on her cheek as the parasol expands horizontally, which can be seen by giving her Overshoot. This may be a leftover from an earlier version where she had an active ability, which was later scrapped. Category:Party cards Category:Colossal cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Brainy cards Category:Zombie cards Category:Untrickable cards Category:Colossal zombies